Le House nouveau
by Dinou
Summary: un House tel qu’on ne l’a jamais vu


**HOUSE M.D.**

**Le House nouveau**

**Auteur**: Dinou

**Email**: dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre**: Romance

**Saison**: aucune en particulier

**Spoiler**: aucun

**Résumé**: un House tel qu'on ne l'a jamais vu

**Disclaimer de l'auteur**: les personnages de «House M.D.» ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans de la série, merci de ne pas me poursuivre.

**Note de l'auteur**: ça fait un petit bout de temps que cette petite histoire traine sur mon disque dur, il était plus que temps que je la publie. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez! Bonne lecture!  
**Nombre de mots**: 4726

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP!**

Voir House avec un bébé dans les bras? Vision surréaliste me direz vous!

Voir House en train de jouer avec un bébé sans qu'on ne l'y force? Impossible me direz vous encore.

Voir House se laisser «taper» par un petit bébé en faisant semblant d'avoir mal pour faire rire le dit bébé? Même pas en rêve me répondrez vous alors.

Et pourtant, Grégory House se faisait une joie de faire tout ça avec ce petit bébé de un an sous le regard attendri de toutes les personnes qui passaient devant son bureau… Et ça faisait déjà un an que ce phénomène avait lieu presque tous les jours…

Alors la grande question qui se pose est: comment Grégory House a-t-il pu changer à se point là?

Pour en connaître la réponse, il nous faut remonter un an auparavant… 

OoOoO

House était dans son bureau, il écoutait plus qu'il ne regardait un de ses soap opera préféré (_c'était une rediffusion en attendant les nouveaux épisodes, donc il ne perdait pas grand-chose_) tout en jouant avec sa balle. Il planchait depuis plusieurs jours sur le cas d'un patient, et ça commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver un diagnostique qui tienne la route… rien… quedal… des nèfles… niente… bérézina totale… Toutes les analyses, les scanners, les IRM et autres machins, qu'il avait faits ne donnait rien… Et plus le temps passait, et plus sa bonne humeur naturelle s'en faisait ressentir, preuve en est que même Cuddy préférait l'éviter pour ne pas avoir à subir son sarcasme… Il était déjà insupportable en temps normal, pas besoin d'en rajoute une couche. Et rien de tel pour vous faire hurler que ce maudit bippeur qui ne veut pas s'arrêter… Une 

heure que ce machin sonne toutes les deux minutes…Mais House ne veut pas entendre parler d'une consultation expédiée ou d'un patient mécontent… c'est pas le moment, alors il ne regarde même pas ce satané machin qui sonne… House en a tellement assez de l'entendre qu'il le jette par la fenêtre.

- «Au moins, maintenant, j'ai la paix!» dit il alors.

Il finit par se replonger dans son mutisme, entre sa tv et sa baballe… 

Mais le calme ne dure pas… en tout cas pas tant qu'il est à l'hôpital…

- «House!» s'écrit Wilson alors que ce dernier entre dans le bureau du diagnosticien. «Ca ne t'arrive jamais de regarder ton bippeur?» demanda t-il avec humeur.

- «Pourquoi?»

- «Ca fait une heure que je te bippe bon sang!» s'exclama t-il.

- «Qu'est ce que tu veux? Ta femme t'a encore mis à la porte? Non parce qu'il est hors de question que tu squatte chez moi, j'ai…»

- «Ferme la et écoute!» l'interrompit le docteur Wilson en lâchant un soupir.

- «Quoi?»

- «Elle est là!» dit il tout excité.

- «De qui tu parles?» demanda House exaspéré, n'ayant qu'une hâte: être seul.

- «Cameron… elle vient d'arriver!»

- «Où est-elle?» demanda alors House, arrêtant enfin de jouer avec sa balle et en se levant.

- «Elle vient d'être admise aux urgences. Pratiquement un an qu'on ne la voie plus et là, elle arrive dans une ambulance et…»

House ne répondit rien, il passa devant son meilleur ami qui n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, sortit de son bureau et alla aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en direction des urgences. Il renversa quelques infirmières, invectiva quelques patients qui avaient eut la mauvaise idée de marcher un peu dans le couloir pour se dégourdir les jambes et ainsi de se retrouver sur sa route. A peine était-il arrivé aux urgences, qu'il en attrapa le chef de service et le coinça contre un mur.

- «Où est-elle?» demanda t-il en prenant un air menaçant.

Le chef des urgences était tétanisé et ne parvenait pas à dire un mot. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait à rien, House lui mit une gifle, histoire de le faire réagir.

- «Je ne le répèterai pas une troisième fois alors vaut mieux pour vous que vous répondiez à ma question cette fois: où est-elle?»

- «Qui?» demanda tout bas le chef des urgences.

- «Allison Cameron.»

- «Salle 4.» répondit le médecin.

Ayant enfin l'information, House lâcha le pauvre chef des urgences, qui s'écroula au sol (_mais ça c'était le dernier souci du diagnosticien_) et partit aussi vite qu'il lui était possible en direction de la salle 4. Il ne frappa pas et entra dans la salle.

- «Greg…» lâcha le docteur Cameron lorsqu'elle vit entrer le diagnosticien.

- «Cette fois tu es sûre?» demanda House en s'approchant d'elle.

- «Greg…»

- «Non parce que tu m'as fait le coup déjà quatre fois… quatre fausses alertes…»

- «Je me suis déjà excusée pour ça…»

- «Ouais bon, passons. Alors cette fois c'est la bonne?»

- «Oh oui…» dit elle. «D'ailleurs, la housse du canapé, tu n'y tenais pas tant que ça?» demanda t-elle l'air de rien.

- «Sur le canapé?»

- «Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est pas moi qui en est eut l'idée, je dormais! Tu lui en parleras quand elle sera là.»

- «Quand il sera là.» la reprit House.

- «On verra… mais je te dis que c'est une fille!»

- «Et moi je te dis que c'est un garçon.»

- «On pari?»

- «D'accord, si c'est moi qui gagne, c'est toi qui va expliquer à toutes les personnes agglutinées derrière la porte les vraies raisons de ton départ de l'hôpital.»

- «D'accord.» dit la jeune femme après un instant de réflexion. «Si c'est moi qui gagne, c'est toi qui explique ce qui se passe et tu récupères toutes les consultations de Formann et de Chase pour les six mois à venir.»

- «Ca marche.» répondit House avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme pour sceller cet accord. «Mais n'y compte pas trop, dieu est bon avec moi en ce moment.»

Le médecin qui s'occupait de Cameron entra dans la pièce.

- «Y en a pour long?» demanda House au médecin qui examinait la jeune femme.

- «Non, c'est imminent. On la monte immédiatement en salle de travail.»

- «Tu viens avec moi?» demanda t-elle en prenant la main de House.

- «Bien sûr que je viens.» dit-il en lui déposant à nouveau un baiser sur le front.

Alors qu'il sort de la salle avec Cameron, il dit à Wilson:

- «Je n'y suis pour personne pour la journée.»

- «Et ton patient on lui dit quoi? Que le fait qu'il soit à l'article de la mort ne le met pas en première place dans l'ordre de tes priorités?»

- «Il est stable, et les machines le maintiendront en vie aussi longtemps que l'hôpital aura de l'électricité, alors il peut attendre. Et puis de toute façon, il va pas s'enfuir dans la nuit, il en est incapable. Dis lui qu'il n'est pas le seul être vivant sur cette planète, et que sa vie est le dernier de mes soucis, ce sont ses symptômes qui m'intéressent.»

Wilson resta stupéfait et ne put rien dire avant que House n'entre dans l'ascenseur.

House ne se préoccupait plus de son patient, pour le moment il ne se préoccupait plus que de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

- «Tu vas pas partir en courant au dernier moment?» demanda la jeune femme.

- «Ce n'est pas mon genre voyons.»

- «Tu as fait quoi quand je t'ai dit que j'étais enceinte alors? C'était pas une fuite ça? Tu ne m'as pas parlée pendant trois semaines…»

- «Non, j'ai seulement pris le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle. Me balancer que tu avais osé faire de moi un «père», ça m'a un peu foutu la trouille.»

- «Je te rappelle pour que je puisse te faire cet «affront», il a bien fallu que tu sois là!»

- «Oh oui… et quelles nuits…» dit il tout bas à son oreille, faisant rougir la jeune femme. «On n'a toujours pas trouvé où et quand exactement est-ce qu'on l'avait fait, tu sais… J'ai hâte qu'on puisse à nouveau retenter ce genre de choses…»

- «Fais attention, je pourrais te faire un deuxième affront.»

- «Oh, tu vas allaiter donc j'ai encore plus de quatre mois de tranquillité… ensuite, on verra bien…»

Cameron sourit, avec lui c'était impossible d'avoir le dernier mot.

- «Alors, tu ne vas pas partir en courant?» demanda à nouveau la jeune femme.

- «J'en sais rien, surprise!»

- «Greg,» commença t-elle en le saisissant par le col de sa chemise pour l'approcher d'elle, «si tu entre dans cette salle avec moi, tu n'en sors pas sans que j'ai expulsé ce truc hors de mon corps!» dit elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

- «Choix cornélien…» dit alors le diagnosticien sur un ton sarcastique. «Et ce truc, c'est mon héritier.»

- «Greg…» gronda Allison.

- «Je plaisantais, ça va! Bien sûr que je ne vais pas m'enfuir! Je ne m'appelle pas Chase!»

Cameron lâcha la chemise de House et soupira… Chase n'avait pas fini d'en prendre pour son grade… Cameron et House entretenaient une liaison depuis deux ans. Au début, ils avaient commencé à se voir tout en continuant de travailler ensemble. Mais ils avaient souvent remarqué que les conflits professionnels venaient généralement interférés dans le domaine personnel, et inversement. Ne voulant pas mettre en péril leur relation, Cameron avait décidé de quitter l'hôpital où travaillait son compagnon pour travailler dans un autre hôpital à l'autre bout de la ville. Cette séparation avait eut du bon, plus de dispute professionnelle, et la jeune femme avait même été promue comme chef de service. Toutefois, la démission de la jeune femme ne les avait pas poussés à rendre leur relation publique, ne voulant pas être l'objet de rumeurs au sein de l'hôpital. Néanmoins, Cameron constatait avec amusement que malgré plus de deux ans de relation, House éprouvait toujours du ressentiment envers Chase, pour le peu de temps que Cameron et lui avaient passé en tant que couple.

- «Docteur House, allez vous préparer pendant que nous emmenons le Docteur Cameron en salle de travail.»

House ne dit rien et partit rapidement enfilé une blouse et rejoignit sa douce compagne qui était en sueur et dont les contractions étaient de plus en plus rapprochées.

- «Docteur Cameron, vous êtes prête?»

- «Est-ce que j'ai le choix?» demanda t-elle en prenant le même ton que House.

- «Pas vraiment ma chère.»

- «Attention, tu vas finir comme moi.» dit House en venant à ses côtés.

- «Que dieu m'en préserve.» dit elle alors qu'une contraction lui déchirait le ventre.

House lui prit la main et força la jeune femme à le regarder dans les yeux pendant le temps que dura la contraction. Cameron se plongea dans les yeux de son amant et serra sa main de toutes ses forces. Ainsi, elle avait l'impression de moins ressentir la douleur.

- «Attention, à la prochaine contraction je veux que vous poussiez, d'accord?»

- «Ok.»

- «Allez, courage femme!» dit House, en s'asseyant derrière elle pour qu'elle s'appuie sur lui. «T'es pas la première à qui ça arrive. Donc décroise les cuisses et pousse!»

Allison lui lança à nouveau un regard noir.

- «Arrête de me regarder comme ça, si tu savais que ça me donne envie de faire…» dit-il alors avec un regard on ne peut plus explicite.

- «Greg, c'est vraiment pas le moment.» dit elle juste avant qu'une contraction ne vienne.

- «Allez, pousse!» lui ordonna le diagnosticien. «Au boulot! T'as voulu faire de moi un père, alors maintenant pousse!» dit-il.

Cameron endura encore quelques contractions ainsi que les réflexions de son amant, et finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes de pure torture, un cri puissant se fit entendre alors que la jeune femme se laissait retomber tout contre House.

- «Alors docteur, garçon ou fille?» demanda House. «Attention, pas de mensonge, l'enjeu est important.»

- «C'est un petit garçon, toutes mes félicitations.» dit il aux deux médecins alors qu'il leur présentait le nouveau né. «Docteur House, à vous l'honneur.» dit il au nouveau père alors qu'il lui tendait des ciseaux pour couper le cordon ombilical. 

House se leva en posant délicatement la jeune femme contre le lit, coupa le cordon et prit ensuite son fils des bras du médecin pour l'amener à Cameron.

- «Bonjour petit homme.» dit la jeune femme en caressant une main du bébé.

- «Au cas où tu aurais oublié notre pari… J'ai gagné.» dit House. «Donc, je te laisse l'honneur de leur expliquer.» dit il en désignant Formann, Chase, Wilson et Cuddy qui les regardaient depuis la salle d'observation.

Allison sourit, mais ne répondit rien, trop occupée à admirer son fils.

- «Docteur House?» intervint la pédiatre de service.

- «Vous voyez pas qu'on est occupé?» s'exclama t-il.

- «Désolée, mais il faut que je vous l'empreinte.» dit elle en prenant le bébé des bras de son père. «Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous le ramène tout de suite.» dit elle en regardant la maman qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'éloigner de son rejeton. «Quand vous reviendrez dans votre chambre, je vous y attendrai avec lui.»

Cameron acquiesça et fit un sourire à la pédiatre, mais House ne semblait pas spécialement ravi de voir son fils dans les bras de cette femme.

- «Vas avec lui.» dit alors Cameron dans un murmure.

House se tourna et fixa la jeune femme.

- «Tu es sûre?»

- «Je préfère que tu restes avec lui, je me sentirais plus rassurée si tu surveillais que tout va bien pour lui.»

- «Allison, je…»

- «S'il te plaît Greg… accompagne le… avec toi, je sais qu'il ne lui arrivera rien, et si il se trouve que notre fils a quelque, tu es le seul qui sauras le soigner… alors s'il te plaît, vas avec lui…»

House acquiesça, embrassa tendrement la jeune femme et accompagna la pédiatre pendant que les médecins s'occupaient de sa compagne.

House put donc voir que son héritier pesait tout juste 3,120 kg mais qu'il mesurait déjà 51cm.

- «Il est déjà grand…» dit la pédiatre.

- «Comme son papa.» dit il pendant qu'elle continuait les examens de contrôle.

- «Il est en excellente santé Docteur House.» dit elle alors qu'elle le reprenait tout contre elle.

- «Bien.» dit House rassuré.

- «Asseyez vous Docteur House.»

- «Pourquoi faire?»

- «Pour une fois dans votre vie, taisez vous et faites ce que je vous dis.» dit la pédiatre en le menaçant du regard.

House ne préféra pas contrarier la jeune femme et s'assit sur une chaise.

- «Ouvrez votre chemise.»

House écarquilla les yeux.

- «Je suis désolé, mais bien que vous m'avez l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmante, je suis…»

- «Je ne vous drague pas, espèce de diagnosticien dégénéré… votre fils tremble probablement de peur, le fait de le mettre tout contre votre peau va le rassurer!»

House ne fit aucune réflexion quant au qualificatif de «diagnosticien dégénéré» et défit les boutons de sa chemise, puis la pédiatre lui donna le nouveau né. House put constater que son fils tremblait en effet, alors il le mit tout contre son torse et le serra tendrement dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques secondes, le petit homme arrêta de trembler et ouvrit enfin ses jolis petits yeux… de jolis yeux bleus… House se surprit lui-même à sourire à ce petit démon qui allait probablement l'empêcher de dormir pendant les deux prochains mois au moins.

Puis il se leva et se dirigea en direction de la chambre où devait l'attendre sa compagne. Une fois arrivée à destination, il ouvrit la petite valise qu'avait fait amener Allison et mit un petit pyjama blanc au nouveau venu. Bien que quelque peu maladroit au départ, House finit d'habiller le bébé et le reprit tout contre lui. Puis, il s'assit sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait près du lit et continua d'observer son fils qui ne semblait pas spécialement pressé de dormir. Il avait le doux visage de sa mère, mais House reconnut la forme de ses propres oreilles et son nez… Maintenant, il fallait savoir de qui cet enfant avait tiré son caractère. Aurait-il son tempérament sarcastique ou alors serait-il aussi «humain» que sa mère? Seul le temps pourrait répondre à cette question, et il priait pour que son fils soit comme lui… 

Quelques instants plus tard, Cameron fut emmenée dans la chambre dans un fauteuil roulant. L'infirmière l'aida à se mettre sur son lit. House vit que la jeune femme avait beaucoup de mal à se bouger, chaque mouvement semblait la faire souffrir, mais elle ne dit pas un mot, et 

s'allongea sur le lit en lâchant un soupire. Et, comme un fait exprès, la petite chose que tenait House se mit à pleurer de toutes ses forces. House regarda ce petit truc hurler interdit quelques instants. Il avait peine à croire que cette chose, pourtant minuscule, pouvait faire autant de bruit. Allison tendit les bras en direction de son compagnon. Ce dernier lui tendit le bébé, elle découvrit un sein et y porta son fils. Ce dernier prit immédiatement le sein de sa mère et entreprit de se restaurer avec satiété. 

House vint s'installer près d'Allison pour mieux voir leur fils pendant qu'il se nourrissait de sa mère.

- «C'est un véritable affamé.» murmura House.

- «On dirait bien…» dit elle en ne quittant pas son bébé des yeux.

- «Il a peur que tu lui enlève le mamelon la bouche on dirait.» dit House en voyant que son fils avait posé ses deux mains sur le sein de sa mère.

Cameron sourit aux paroles du père de son fils.

- «On ne pas lui en vouloir...» continua House.

- «De quoi?» demanda la jeune maman.

- «De ne pas lâcher ta poitrine!» s'exclama House. «Si j'étais à sa place, je ferais pareil!»

Cameron éclata de rire avant de répondre.

- «Tu en as bien assez profité avant qu'il n'arrive Greg…» dit la jeune femme alors qu'elle caressait une joue du nouveau né.

- «Il n'empêche que l'emballage de son repas est très attirant… je peux en avoir aussi?»

- «Greg… tais toi!» dit Cameron, mais elle ne put retenir un sourire aux paroles de son compagnon.

House finit par lever les yeux de son fils pour s'attarder sur la femme qui partageait sa vie. Elle était encore plus belle aujourd'hui que le jour où il l'avait rencontré. Elle était pourtant fortement marquée par la fatigue et avait quelques kilos de plus, mais il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi belle, aussi resplendissante qu'en cet instant.

- «Allison?» appela le diagnosticien.

- «Oui?» répondit elle distraitement.

- «Je t'aime.»

Allison décolla son regard de son fils et se tourna vers House, elle lui sourit et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- «Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour.» dit elle en collant son front contre le sien, alors que le nouveau né s'endormait en tétant le sein de sa mère.

Allison éloigna le bébé, le temps pour elle de se couvrir puis lui fit faire son rot. Puis, elle tendit l'enfant à House qui le mit dans le petit berceau en plexiglas amené par une sage femme, et il se retourna vers la mère de son fils.

- «Tu devrais profiter de ce moment de répit pour dormir un peu.» dit House en voyant les yeux de la jeune papillonner.

- «Tu te joins à moi?» demanda t-elle.

- «Je vais régler le cas de mon patient et je te rejoins princesse.» dit elle en l'embrassant sur le front. «Garde ma place chaude, je reviens vite.» dit il en partant.

Cameron sourit et s'endormit rapidement, la fatigue la gagnant.

Pendant ce temps là, House redescendit dans son bureau, et ses méninges se mirent à turbiner à toute allure pour trouver ce qu'avait son patient. Et tout à coup, l'illumination, il aboya quelques ordres à Forman et Chase, puis il reprit la direction de la chambre du docteur Cameron.

Il espérait partir sans que Wilson ne lui tombe dessus, mais c'était sans tenir compte de la ténacité de son meilleur ami.

- «Alors, Greg… tu n'as rien à me dire?» demanda Wilson en l'interceptant à la sortie du bureau de House.

- «Pas vraiment en fait.» répondit le diagnosticien en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs.

- «Pas vraiment? Tu te fiche de moi ou quoi?» s'exclama Wilson. «Je veux tout savoir! Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu allais être père…»

- «Wilson, ce n'est pas le moment! Si tu veux des explications, tu n'auras qu'à aller voir Allison, c'est elle qui te les donnera!»

- «Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas?»

- «Parce que j'ai gagné mon pari!» dit House en entrant dans l'ascenseur et en barrant l'entrée à son ami à l'aide de son corps et de sa canne.

- «Quel pari?»

- «J'ai un fils.» dit House alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermait sur lui, laissant un Wilson quelque peu déconcerté.

Il fila aussi vite qu'il put rejoindre la jeune femme, qui dormait encore tout comme son fils. Il vit immédiatement que la jeune femme lui avait laissé assez de place pour qu'il puisse la rejoindre dans son petit lit. Il posa sa canne, enleva sa veste et ses chaussures et rejoignit la jeune femme sous la couverture. Il passa délicatement un bras sous elle et il la sentit se coller tout contre lui et il vit apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. House sourit et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, et lui aussi finit par s'endormir, une fois seulement après avoir vérifié que son héritier dormait lui aussi à poing fermer.

Les assistants de House finirent pas venir jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme. Ils avaient besoin de comprendre ce qui se passait entre leur ancienne collègue et leur patron. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la chambre, ils restèrent quelques instants devant la porte, incertains de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Finalement, Forman poussa la porte et ce qu'ils virent les surpris: House et Cameron dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et le bébé dormait sur le torse de son père, la main de ce dernier sur son dos semblait lui procurer un sentiment de sécurité. Ils avaient imaginé de nombreuses choses depuis qu'ils savaient que House et Cameron avaient une liaison. Mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à assister à une telle scène, mais ce qui les surprit surtout était le sourire serein de House dans son sommeil. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient ça… ils avaient toujours perçu House comme un être cynique, quelqu'un qui apparemment ne pouvait plus être serein, la seule chose qui pouvait, à leurs yeux, rendre House heureux était une maxi dose de vicodine, ou un shoot d'enfer. Mais pourtant, à présent, ils se firent la remarque que House semblait avoir baissé sa consommation de vicodine… Est-ce-que la présence de la jeune femme et la venue de leur enfant lui aurait fait prendre conscience que ce qu'il faisait était en train de le détruire? De ça, ils ne pouvaient être certains, tout ce qu'ils savaient c'est que malgré tout, House était tyran cynique qui prenait son pied en les faisant tourner en bourrique, et là-dessus Cameron ne semblait pas avoir pu le faire changer d'un iota.

Ils restèrent encore un instant à regarder la nouvelle famille, puis quand ils virent le bébé commencer à s'agiter sur le torse de son père, ils battirent en retraite, ne préférant pas être dans la pièce quand House se ferait réveiller par le bébé. Mais leur curiosité les poussa à regarder par un interstice de la porte. House ouvrit un œil quand il entendit le bébé commencer à geindre. Et là, ils restèrent bouche bée: House ne s'énerva pas, comme il s'y attendait, il déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme qui lui souriait les yeux fermés. Ils virent les lèvres de House bougées, mais ils ne purent entendre ce qu'il dit à la jeune femme. Cameron se dégagea de l'étreinte de House, ce dernier ce leva du lit en gardant le bébé dans ses bras. Puis Cameron se mit au milieu du lit et tendit les bras vers House pour qu'il lui passe le bébé. Ce dernier lui tendit le bébé et Allison amena le petit garçon jusqu'à son sein, lui donnant ce qu'il réclamait.

Lorsque Forman et Chase virent Cameron dénuder sa poitrine, son bébé contre elle, ils décidèrent de laisser la nouvelle famille seule, ils avaient assez joué aux voyeurs. 

OoOoO

Et depuis ce jour où toute la vérité avait éclatée sur la relation qu'entretenait House avec Allison Cameron, on pouvait souvent voir House avec le bébé dans son bureau, essayant de lui expliquer l'importance que pouvait avoir les chaînes câblées, jouer à la balle, ou encore tout simplement jouer un aire de guitare pour que le chérubin s'endorme. On pouvait voire chaque jour à quel point le Docteur Gregory House était fier de son fils, surtout lorsque ce dernier régurgita sur Chase la première fois que ce dernier le prit dans ses bras, ou quand, alors que House changeait son fils, ce dernier ne trouva rien de mieux que d'uriner sur Foreman pendant que son père cherchait une couche dans le sac à langer. A ces deux incidents, House avait ri, et avait acclamé son fils tellement il était fier que son fils ait identifié de lui-même «l'ennemi à abattre».

Le Docteur Cameron ne revint pas travailler auprès de son compagnon, qui était depuis peu son mari, mais cette information était encore classée «secret défense», House ne voulant pas avoir à subir les remarques de Wilson et des autres. Pourtant, dans un autre hôpital sévissait un autre Docteur House, mais ce docteur House là était aimable et avait de longues jambes.

House ne savait pas de quoi l'avenir de son fils serait fait, mais il était sûr d'une chose: la relève pour tyranniser Foreman et Chase était en marche… ou tout du moins était surtout en train de ramper et de baver pour le moment, mais du jour où le jeune William Gregory House saurait marcher et parler Chase, Forman, Cuddy et Wilson n'auraient qu'à bien se tenir, ça allait donner!

**Fin**

Me demander pas comment cette fic est née, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est une des nombreuses histoires que j'ai commencé et que c'est la première que je finis! Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que je fasse de même pour toutes celles qui sont en cours!

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir!

A bientôt pour une autre histoire

Dinou


End file.
